Mario's Row
by Morgan64
Summary: The story of Saints Row, but set in the world of Super Mario Bros.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo Kooper. You gonna let those Boos disrespect us?"

"Whatchu think?"

Three koopas with yellow shells started spray painting on the wall, until three boos, with blue armbands, floated to them and confronted them.

"What do ya think your doin?" said one of the boos.

"Oh some ghosts just went and sprayed all over our wall. We're just cleanin it up for em." replied one of the koopas before he the boos attacked.

As the fight between the boos and the koopas started heating up, a strange vehicle rolled by with a shy guy in the seat on top.

"The General says greetings." shouted the shy guy as he flipped open a hatch, exposing two canons, which fired bullet bills at the creeps who were fighting.

After a bit more explosions, one koopa reached into his shell and pulled out a bob-omb, and hurled it into the contraption the shy guy was in, causing it to run into a wall and catch fire.

One young man with a red hat had just jumped out of the way, so he wouldn't be hit by the vehicle. He was laying against the wall, with a swollen ankle, as one of the boos floated up to him. He looked up, as one of the koopas rocked the last remaining boo with his shell.

"Wrong time, wrong place dawg." said the koopa to the hurt young man. The young man closed his eyes, so he couldn't see his own demise, but he opened them again as soon as he heard a loud thud. The koopa was knocked out and a yoshi with dark shades, and a toad with a dark brown mustache was coming towards him.

The two characters helped the young man off his feet and to another block, just before the wrecked vehicle exploded even more.

"My name is Toadsworth. That is Boshi. You are quite lucky we came around as soon as we did." said the toad.

"Toadsworth, this ain't no time to recruit."

"There is always time to ask for help Boshi."

"No, we need to hightail it outtta here."

"In a moment." The toad turned the young man again. "Meet us at the inn just across town. I'll explain everything there."


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen everyone. We have business to discuss." said Toadsworth as he pointed to the man he found on the street "You have noticed that I have brought to us, a new recruit."

"Yeah, who is this guy?" said one mustachioed man wearing green.

"His name is Mario. And I expect that he can hold his own, seeing that he survived in the line of fire."

"Well, hold on. He needs to be canonized then." said a giant ape with a red tie.

"It's true Toadsworth. Everyone had to do it." Boshi agreed.

"Very well. Are you ready?" Toadsworth asked.

Mario was in fact ready to take on anyone who came at him.

"Take this!" shouted the man in green, as Mario jumped out of the way of his punches.

"I got him!" shouted the ape, as he picked up a random barrel to throw at his opponent.

Mario was able to jump through all the punches, and take down all of his opponents by stomping on their heads.

"That was really impressive. The only other guy who could take a beating like that is Lu." said the ape with big grin on his face.

"Well, give or take a few." the man in green joked.

"Great work. You've proven your worth here today." Toadsworth smiled "Step inside and we'll assign you your missions.


	3. Chapter 3

"Silence everyone." shouted Toadsworth getting ready to assign the other members their missions "As you all know, there's been more and more chaos happening throughout the kingdom. The Koopas Kings, The Boo Squad, The Shy Guy Army. They won't stop until they get what they want." Toadsworth turns to the ape, "Donkey Kong, you'll be talking care of the Shy Guys."

"Got it."

"Boshi. You take care of The Koopas."

"No chance."

"What was that!" shouted Toadsworth again.

"Anyone but them." cowered Boshi.

"I'll take them then!" Luigi jumped in.

Toadsworth turned to Donkey Kong again.

"Watch him DK." Toadsworth said.

"I don't need a babysitter Toadsworth!" screamed Luigi.

"Watch him." Toadsworth commanded a final time.

"Who's got the Boo Squad?" asked one of the toads standing behind Mario.

"That will be me." A young looking female boo, wearing flowers around herself, floated in.

"Bow? That you?" asked Luigi "I didn't know the Boo Squad accepted divas." Luigi laughed, just before Bow slapped him silly.

Toadsworth finally turned to Mario to give him his mission.

"You will go to meet these guys to help them take on the enemy. Now then... let's get this started."


	4. Chapter 4

After the meeting, everyone headed to where they needed to go. Mario met up with Luigi in his private office.

"Just the guy I wanted to see. Have a seat bro." said Luigi as he plopped down in the seat behind the desk. "Listen, let me inform you on the Koopa Kings." Luigi takes out a picture from one of the drawers and puts it on top of the desk. "See that guy? That's Bowser. King Koopa himself. Now you don't get a gang named after you, unless your tough or powerful. In this case, Koopa is both." Luigi slides the picture back into the drawer and continues talking until his phone rings. "Hello? Pauline? Okay, woah woah woah, slow down." Luigi pulls the phone away from his ear as the voice on the other end gets louder "Okay, that's not slowing down. What?! Don't worry, I got it covered." Luigi hangs up his phone and looks at Mario. "That was Pauline. Some Koopa just went and picked up her sister right off the street. I want you to go her back. Got it?" Mario shook his head and ran out the door as quick as he could.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse, the Koopas bring in a girl with brown hair. "Take her to the other room." Shouts one of the Koopas.

As the Koopas guard the area, Mario busts in and starts taking out the Koopas. After stomping on all of them he heads to the back room and rescues the girls the Koopa Kings kidnapped. "You must be Mario." said the girl with the brown hair "My name is Pauline. These two are Candy and Zelda." Mario nods and leads the girls out of the warehouse and to the getaway kart. "Not much of a talker are you?" Pauline jokes as Mario steps on the gas. "Just drop me off wherever Luigi is. I need to speak to him."

Mario makes it back to the inn safely and goes to the back with Pauline to meet up with Luigi. "Well, Pauline. What a surprise. Here I was thinking you forgot about us." Luigi smirks. "Oh shut up Luigi." Pauline scoffs. "Why should I? The only time we ever get to talk is you need something!" Luigi shouts. "Forget you!" Pauline. "Forget me?! Forget you! I saved you didn't I?!" Luigi stands. "No, he did." Pauline points to Mario. "Well I told him to do it." Luigi sits back down "Why did you come in here anyways?" "I need your help. I want to terminate the contract Koopa made me sign." "Well, I know the perfect plan. We just have to kill you." Luigi jokes. "Don't worry, he doesn't mean literally." Pauline informs Mario. "You go to work tomorrow. We pull up beside the place with a trunk full of Bob-ombs, you go down, the whole place goes down, and Koopa will have to pay for the damage. Haha. It's beautiful." Luigi smiles thinking of all the destruction he can cause. "Thanks Luigi." Pauline smiles. "Think nothing of it." says Luigi smiling back.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few hours, Mario is called in by DK for another mission.

As soon as Mario walks in through the door a barrel comes flying right towards him. Mario jumps and dodges it as quickly as possible.

"Oh, it's you. Sorry about that." DK apologies "Anyways, did you know the Shy Guys were the first enemies to ever threaten the Mushroom Kingdom? The way Toadsworth tells it, they used to own Toad Town at one point until Bowser stepped up against them.  
But I'm not really worried about their history so much as I am their leader, Wart. They also got this three headed snake beast on their side. He's the muscle of the whole operation. He already took out most of the Toads. Heck he even got the best  
of me once. And if you think that's bad, add on top of that they are backed by the largest forces in the land... anyways, you probably got my point."

Mario nods.

"That's were going to play it safe. We attack them by cutting off their power supply. What's their power supply you might be asking. Well let me show you." DK reaches into a desk and takes out a flower "This is a fire flower. It gives anyone who touches  
it the ability to spit fire out of their hands... well, except apes of course. This is what we need to use against them. You find the spot where they hide these stupid things and destroy every last one. But if you can, please grab a few if you can."

Mario nods again and then heads out the door to his next mission. 


End file.
